


Yes, Mr. Rogers

by Evil_Chibi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Student Bucky, Teacher Steve, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Chibi/pseuds/Evil_Chibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bukcy Barnes is a student in trouble with his teacher, Mr. Rodgers. During a meeting things take an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Mr. Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, new at this  
> enjoy

Yes, Mr. Rodgers.

Bucky enjoyed being evil. He wasn't the kind of evil that wanted to set the world on fire. He was the kind of evil that, as Natasha described, just enjoyed messing with other people.

Admittedly, he enjoyed messing with more than anybody else. Bucky supposed that was why he was heading to Mr. Rodgers' office to 'chat' with the aforementioned teacher about his behaviour.

Lost in his thoughts Bucky didn't realise that he had reached his destination until he almost walked head first into a door. Taking a breath, Bucky plastered on an 'I'm not sorry but I can look it' face. Knocking, Bucky didn't wait to be summoned, he walked into the office.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mr. Rodgers?"

Mr. Rodgers, known as Steve to his friends, looked up and gave Bucky an unidentifiable look.

"Bucky, yeah, come in." Bucky moved to stand in front of Mr. Rodgers' desk.

"I need to talk to you about your behaviour." Steve looked up and met Bucky's eyes. "You're constantly acting out in in class. What’s going on?"

Bucky gave Steve a falsely innocent look. "Nothing's going on, sir. I guess I'm just not very focused." Bucky began to sound more sarcastic. Steve wasn't impressed.

"If you keep acting out there are going to be consequences. But I want to help you." Steve looked up so that Bucky could see the honesty in his gaze.

Bukcy felt a smirk begin to pull at the corners of his lips. "Well, I can think of a few ways I'd like to be disciplined, sir." Bucky was outright grinning at Steve now.

Steve gave Bucky a thoughtful look, his eyes raking up and down Bucky's immaculate uniform. Bucky wasn't sure how he felt now, having meant to do nothing more than make Mr. Rodgers uncomfortable. He met Steve's gaze and was shocked at the heat he saw there.

Bucky would be the first in a long line of people who would admit that Steve Rodgers was possibly God's Gift to Sex; with his broad and toned ass and eyes so blue that people could, and probably did, write sonnets about them. Bucky would also admit that he wasn't exactly coming up short in the looks department. But that didn't mean the look in Steve's eyes didn't excite him.

Steve looked at Bucky and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Steve all but purred. Steve stood up and walked around his desk looking, from Bucky's perspective, like a lion stalking it's pray.

Steve towered over Bucky and stepped right into his personal space forcing Bucky to take a step back. Then another, and another. Bucky kept stepping back until his thighs his Steve's desk. Then he moved further back so he was laying along the surface, looking up at Steve, with arms planted firmly either side of him.

Bucky shivered when he felt one of Steve's arms trail up along his stomach towards his neck, unbuttoning Bucky's shirt as he went. Bucky began to tremble as Steve’s hand knotted itself in Bucky's hair.

Bucky's breath hitched and he stared into Steve's eyes, overwhelmed.

Hand still fisted in Bucky's hair Steve kissed him. Hard.

Steve bit on Bucky's lower lip, just hard enough to send sparks racing all the way through him. Steve forced his tongue into his mouth stroking Bucky's tongue into action, and when he finally got a response out of Bucky fucking his mouth.

Steve pulled back enjoying the debauched picture Bucky made with his unbuttoned top and bruised lips. Steve smirked. "I thought you said you had some ideas?" Bucky looked slightly startled before he seemed to give a full body shiver. "Why don't you just teach me, sir?" Bucky's voice was breathy and heavy with arousal.

Steve seemed to like his idea. "Get on your knees," he said, pointing to the floor at his feet.

Bucky obeyed.

"Get me hard," Steve ordered. Bucky opened Steve's fly and pulled out his cock. He grabbed it and sucked the head into his mouth. Steve let out a pleasured sigh and ran his fingers through Bucky's hair.

Bucky choked when Steve pushed his cock in deeper, hitting the back of Bucky's throat. Steve pulled back, before pushing back in after Bucky took a breath. Bucky felt water building up in his eyes, spit leaked from the corners of his mouth as Steve fucked his throat. Steve moaned pulling away with a sort of reluctance.

"Get on the desk, on your stomach," Steve said, adjusting his tie. "Yes, sir," Bucky said with enthusiasm. Bucky felt Steve working his trousers down past his ass and lifted his hips to help hit. Spreading his legs apart he asked "You do this often?" Images of Steve fucking the science teacher, Mr Stark, or eating out the assistant head Miss Hill filled Bucky's mind.

Steve gave a secretive smirk that went unseen by Bucky as he pushed his legs further apart and sliding a lubed finger against Bucky's hole. Bucky let out a moan at the sensation of having a finger up his ass, thrusting his hips in search of some friction.

"I wonder" Steve mused "how many people are aware of how you look when you're about to be fucked?" Bucky let out a whine as Steve curled his finger buried up to the third knuckle in Bucky's ass. Bucky moaned, unable to answer, as Steve teased another finger around the edge of Bucky's hole. Sliding it in Steve wondered how the tight heat would feel around his cock.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Asked Steve his fingers still thrusting in and out of Bucky occasionally grazing against his prostate causing him to see stars. "Well?" Steve growled after a few moments of Bucky staying silent baring the little noises of appreciation that kept slipping past his lips. Bucky let out a high pitched "yes!" after a brutal thrush of Steve's fingers against his prostate.

Pulling out his fingers Steve moved Bucky until he was on his hands and knees and could feel Steve's cock against his ass. Rubbing his fist down his cock twice to lube it up Steve lined up to Bucky's hole and thrust inside in one quick thrust. Bucky let out a cry at the sudden, burning, feeling of fullness.

When Bucky felt some of the burn recede he arched his hips up, searching for more, fingers clawing for purchase on the desk. Steve pulled back, then thrust back in, hands digging in to Bucky's hips leaving bruises that would last for days.

"Please…" begged Bucky before trailing off into a moan as Steve made him see stars. “Please what, Bucky?" Steve teased, slowing his thrusts. Bucky keened in protest, thrusting back, searching for more of the fullness. "More." Bucky begged "faster" his breath was coming in short bursts now.

Steve happily complied. Both hands gripping Bucky's hips, he started pounding into him, Steve started thrusting with enough force to make Bucky scream as he saw stars. Feeling himself getting close Steve reached under Bucky and rapped his hand round his cock.

Bucky groaned as Steve stroked him in quick, careful tugs, teasing him as his cock pounded into him brutally. Bucky's orgasm surprised him as the air was forced out of his lungs and white appeared behind his eyes. Screaming Bucky shot ropes over Steve's desk.

Steve kept thrusting into Bucky as his hole spasmed around him. Steve came with a cry burring himself inside Bucky.

They both stayed still for a moment, basking in each other. With a grunt Steve pulled out of Bucky, watching in fascination as cum leaked out of Bucky's hole and down the back of creamy thighs. Steve tucked himself back into his trousers, making himself presentable, as Bucky caught his breath.

Rolling of Steve's desk onto his feet Bucky pulled his trousers back up and fixed his uniform. "Well" Bukcy began cheekily, not sounding like his teacher had just fucked him on school property, "I defiantly feel more educated." Steve sighed. "Just stay out of trouble, punk."

"And miss out on our weekly meetings? Wouldn't count on it jerk."

Steve gave Bucky a soft smile before leaning down and kissing him softly.

"You okay?"

Giving a reassuring smile Bucky pulled Steve down for another kiss. "Gotta go." Bucky sounded reluctant "this jerk teacher gave out loads of homework." Bucky smiled at Steve before walking out of the office. Completely aware that Steve's eyes followed him as he left.


End file.
